


The Daire

by Arianne_Isobel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magic sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne_Isobel/pseuds/Arianne_Isobel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out about Merlin's magic on a patrol, Arthur takes Merlin to the Daire, a place rumored to strip away magic to fix Merlin. But you cannot take away ones soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daire

The day had been doomed from the start. It was dull and damp, and the clouds threatened to spill over at any moment. Arthur was in a foul mood. He'd already threatened Merlin with the stocks four times before they'd even started the patrol.

Then the bandits came, like they always did.

Only the gods knew what went wrong this time.

They were outnumbered, two to one. Sir Leon had taken a nasty blow to the head, and was beginning to lag.

Merlin never got caught, all the times he'd used magic under Uthers reign, through Arthur's reign, he was always careful.

But now, Arthur turned around just at the wrong moment. Just as he'd made a tree branch fall on the last of the bandits. Helping the fight along. 

"Sorcerer" he hissed, pointing the sword directly over Merlin's heart.

Merlin heart stopped for a moment. "Arthur, no! I can explain"

"You're a sorcerer, I trusted you!"

"I only used it for you, Arthur, for Camelot" Merlin tried his hardest to stay calm, but his voice cracked and quivered, betraying him.

"Magic is evil, as are those who wield it"

Everyone stood still, looking between the two, the betrayed king and the secret sorcerer. Arthur moved the sword then, quick as light to slash at Merlin's knee. He fell down with a cry, and Arthur held his shoulders down.

"Get the rope, Percival" Arthur's tone left no room for arguments. Percival dutifully got a length of rope, and cut it as Arthur instructed him. 

He tied it around Merlin's too thins wrists. The rope bit into the skin, if he moved too much he'd bleed.

"Sir Leon" Arthur barked. Leon scurried over, not looking at Merlin. "Take Sir Percival and alert the council of the situation. Tell them we're extending the trip. We'll be back in three days time. I'm taking him to the Daire."

The words hung heavy in the air. Dark and imposing. Merlin had heard rumours of the Daire, a circle of trees that held a dark curse which sucked the magic out of sorcerers. 

Sir Leon nodded, and walked towards his horse, Sir Percival following after. They were only a couple of hours away from Camelot; they'd be there before sundown. 

The Daire however was another days ride away from where they were, and Arthur didn't look like he was planning on waiting around. Grabbing Merlin by the arm, he hauled the smaller man up, pulling him towards his horse.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight" Arthur muttered, connecting the horse’s reins to the rope on Merlin's wrists. "Gwaine, Elyan, we're travelling west, to the Daire. We'll set up camp before nightfall"

Both the nights nodded and mounted their horses.

The journey was long and silent, neither of the knights knowing what say, Arthur radiating anger and betrayal. 

They set up camp in a little clearing half a day’s ride from the Daire. Merlin's boots had worn holes into the soles, and blood was started to drip down his hands. The gash on his knee had stopped bleeding luckily, but it still throbbed with every step he took. 

Gwaine had made a move to help him, to clean up his wounds, but Arthur had banished him to his tent, saying at he was taking the first watch, that Merlin was staying with him tonight.

Sitting by the fire, Merlin could feel his eyelids drooping. 

"How long?" Arthur's words sliced through the silence.

"I was born with it" Merlin said after a beat.

Arthur was quiet for a while, and just as Merlin was about to fall asleep, Arthur said "you saved us, saved me...with the bandits"

"I wouldn't hurt you, Arthur. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you" 

"You betrayed me"

"What did you expect me to do? Magic is banned; you'd have had me executed in a heartbeat"

"That's not true"

"Then what is this, Arthur? The Daire won't fix me, it's not a disease, magic is me"

"I have to do something, I can't, you can't - you don't understand, you're not my Merlin, not like this. My Merlin doesn't have magic or make tree branches fall, you're not mine anymore"

"Arthur - "

"Just shut up, Merlin."

Merlin woke up on the cold, hard floor, Arthur's foot digging into his ribs. "Get up" Arthur grunted. Merlin scrambled up, wincing at his injured leg. Arthur shoved a piece of bread into his blood stained hands, and waited for him to eat it before tying him to the reins again. 

Merlin's stomach knotted as they approached the Daire; a large clearing, old oak trees making a perfect circle. He could feel the magic pulsing through it; feel the dread settling into his chest. He looked over to Gwaine, who'd hardly said a word since he found out about his magic. Did he feel betrayed, too? Or disappointed? Maybe he'd never know. 

Arthur took him by the elbow and practically dragged him into the middle of the Daire.

"Arthur, you don't have to do this, please don't do this" Merlin pleaded.

"It'll make you better, Merlin, it will fix you" Arthur insisted, fixing him with a glare

"It's not a disease, Arthur, it doesn't just go away!"

Arthur walked to the edge of the circle, putting a restrictive hand on Gwaine’s shoulder.

Merlin looked around the Daire uncertainly. He could feel the magic pulsing around him, creating a golden and blue hue around the trees. 

Then, the screams began. The voices of the magic that had been sacrificed. His heart pounded in his ears, nearly washing out the screams. But they just got louder. Merlin fell to his knees as the anguished voices pleaded to be set free.

He could feel the Daire trying to drain his magic, but his father’s voice rang true and clear in his head.

‘They cannot take away your magic, Merlin, you are magic. They cannot take away your soul’

So the Daire gave up on his magic, and began stripping away his life, he could feel it draining away as the screams turned to shouts, they were shouting his name, over and over. Some taunting, some pleading, all for him.

He couldn’t take much more; his heart was being ripped from his chest. The shouts changed their direction, shouting for Emrys. He was Emrys; it was so clear in his head. He was Emrys now, there was only magic.

*

Gwaine gritted his teeth, watching Merlin fall to his knees. He’d wanted to protest, but nothing would change Arthurs mind, and Gwaine had felt betrayed by Merlin. He was his best friend, and gwaine would never, never betray Merlin, but still, Merlin didn’t deserve this. 

He couldn’t take the screaming anymore, though. The anguished pleads from his friend was cutting though him like a sword. Sorcerer or not, he couldn’t let this go on anymore. 

“I think he’s had enough” he gritted out, stepping forwards, but the Daire appeared to stop him, pushing him backwards. He was thrown mercilessly onto the hard ground. The blue and gold hue around the trees seemed to be getting angry, slowly turning Red. 

“Arthur, you’ve got to stop this, its madness! You’re killing him!” Gwaine shouted, but Arthur just stood watching as Merlin lay on the forest floor, shaking violently and covering his ears.

“I’m making him better” Arthur said, his voice not betraying the hurt he felt. 

“He won’t be better when he’s dead!”

“He’s not going to die, Sir Gwaine. The Daire won’t kill him, it will strip away his magic, it will make him human”

The hue around the Daire began to fade, as did the screams from Merlin. He laid still now, eyes closed, still as night.

Gwaine rushed forwards, relieved when he could get to his friend. Kneeling down by him, he shook the sorcerers shoulders gently. 

“Merlin, mate, wake up, come on” He didn’t move, he barely breathed. Elyan was next to him then. Between them, they picked him up under his arms and took him out of the vice of the Daire.

Laying him on the grass, Gwaine put his head on Merlin’s chest, listening for any signs of life. His heart beat, but barely.

“Are you happy now?” Gwaine seethed. “He’ll be dead by nightfall”

“Get him on your horse, we can make Camelot in less than a day if we push” Arthur said impassively, turning away to mount his own horse. Elyan helped Gwaine put Merlin on his horse before they set off in stony silence.

The ride to Camelot was long, and Gwaine wanted nothing more than to stop and make sure Merlin was still alive, but instinct told him that time was a luxury he was not blessed with right now, they had to get him home, to Gaius. A cold fear clawed at his insides that told him if the Daire didn’t work, Merlin would be executed the first chance Arthur got.

That was not something he expected from Arthur. Arthur; who was desperate not to be his father, had all but sacrificed Merlin to the gods. 

When they reached Camelot, the Citadel was dark and dead, but Gwen ran down the steps into the courtyard, flanked by Percival and Leon, who had a stark bandage around his head.

“What happened?” Gwen exclaimed, taking in Merlin’s still form.

“We need to get him to Gaius, now!” Gwaine shouted, jumping off his horse and pulling Merlin into his arms.

*

For an old man, Gwaine was impressed by how fast Gaius could move when he saw his wards limp body. 

“Put him on the bed there” Gaius pointed to lone bed in the centre of the room. “What happened?!” He demanded. Gwaine told him everything, and Gaius visibly paled as he took it in. 

“Cut the rope off his wrists; that needs seeing to” Gwaine happily obliged, blanching at the fresh blood that dribbled down Merlin’s hands as they were freed. “Sit behind him” the physician instructed, “I don’t know how alert he is, but this is going to hurt”

Gwaine lifted Merlin’s torso up, setting himself behind the smaller man. Gwaine held Merlin’s arms steady and Gaius mixed something in a wooden bowl.

“Ready?” Gaius asked with a raised eyebrow. Gwaine nodded, and Gaius gently applied the thick paste to Merlin’s raw wrists.

Merlin trashed under Gwaine’s hold, screaming in agony. 

“Merlin, it’s alright, listen to me Merlin, it’s going to be okay” Gwaine whispered hurriedly in Merlin’s ear, but he didn’t calm until Gaius had finished, and pour a potion down his throat.

“That should keep him out for a while, thank you, Gwaine” Gaius said shakily.

Lying Merlin back on the bed, Gwaine stood back up. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“No, thank you Gwaine, I’ll see to his knee, you go back to your chambers and get some rest, you’re dead on your feet.”

Gwaine smiled “If it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll stay with Merlin for tonight”

Gaius gave him a long look, before shrugging “As you wish. You can make yourself useful and help me clean his knee, then.” 

Gwaine helped drain the infection, and clean up the wound in silence, not daring to look at Merlin’s pale, gaunt face. When they were finished, Gaius began cleaning, and Gwaine sat down next to Merlin. “Is he going to be okay?” He asked quietly. 

Gaius sighed. “I don’t know” He said honestly. “Merlin’s magic is very powerful, I would be greatly surprised if it did take away his magic, but then, I’ve never met anyone who’s survived the Daire.”

Gwaine stiffened. “Did Arthur know that?”

Gaius shrugged. “I do not know. Get some rest, Sir Gwaine. We will see what the morning brings”

 

*

 

Arthur didn’t sleep at all that night. He paced back and forth his chambers. Gwen watched him with concern, but never said anything. She didn’t ask what happened, just held him when he finally settled on the bed.

Just before dawn, Gwen was sleeping peacefully beside him; he decided that he’d had enough. Securing his cloak, he made his way to Gaius’ cambers. 

Knocking on the door, he heard frantic movement inside, and then “Come in” called hastily. Pushing the door open, Arthur froze at the scene in front of him. 

Merlin was lying, pale and sweating on a small bed in the middle of the cluttered chambers. Gwaine was dabbing his forehead, as Merlin thrashed weakly, muttering feverish nonsense. Gaius was bent over a pot, mixing a potion.

“What happened?” The king demanded. 

Gwaine looked up and glare. If looks could kill his heart would have stopped there and then. “What happened?!” Gwaine asked incredulously. “You happened, your determination to ‘fix’ Merlin happened! There was nothing wrong with him! He was fine! Look at what you’ve done now”

Arthur flinched, but Gwaine wasn’t finished.

“He’s dying, Arthur, and it’s all your fault. No one survives the Daire, but you knew that, didn’t you”

Arthur shook his head desperately. “No, of course not! I never meant – I never wanted this to happen, I wanted him fixed, I wanted him back to normal!”

“What is normal to you, Arthur? Because he’d always had magic; that is normal for Merlin. I was as hurt and shocked as you, but you went too far”

Arthur sat next to Merlin, taking Merlin long, pale hand in his own, gripping it for dear life. “I never wanted this, I thought – I thought if he didn’t have magic, I wouldn’t have to execute him, it’s against the laws, I’d have no choice, and I couldn’t lose him, Gwaine. Not Merlin.”

“Looks like it’s too late”

Gaius made a potion to bring down his fever, and by midday, Merlin was slowly coming back. Gwaine still glared at him the whole time, and Gaius looked disappointed, but he didn’t care, the only person he cared about right now was Merlin. 

He’d missed a council meeting, but he assumed Leon would take his place.

At sunset, slowly; Merlin started waking up.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked eagerly, pushing his dark fringe out of his eyes.

“No” The tiny voice came; barely a croak, but it was there.

“Merlin!” He said more forcefully.

“Not...Merlin” His eyes fluttered open, blue iris’ hard as ebony. 

“Don’t be stupid” Arthur whispered, looking anxiously at Gwaine “Of course you’re Merlin”

He seemed to jolt awake, a smirk transforming his face. “No, Merlin’s gone, just me now”

“What?” Gwaine whispered, staring hard at the smaller man,

“You got rid of Merlin, he’s gone, poof! He’s a spirit now, stuck in the Daire I assume. One of us had to go, and I wasn’t going anywhere”

“Who are you?” Arthur Demanded. 

“Emrys, I believe that’s what the druids call me”

“Why are you here and not Merlin?”

“You sacrificed him, remember?” Merlin – Emrys – said sweetly. “You tried to take away our magic, but we are magic. You cannot take away ones soul. So poor, dedicated Merlin had to go, and I had to stay”

“I don’t understand” Arthur said dumbly.

Merlin rolled his eyes “Of course, the king of Camelot, thick as a plank of wood. There were two of us, cramped in this gangly body. Merlin – the normal servant to the king, without me, he’s dull and unskilled. But me, I’m Emrys. Born of the greatest magic – the son of a dragon lord. I am the greatest sorcerer to have walked these lands, and I was destined to you, Pendragon, to bring magic to Camelot, to bring the lands together in harmony, to bring together Albion. We’re two sides of the same coin.”

Arthur shook his head, not comprehending. “You’re not Merlin?”

“Nope” He popped the P with a grin. “Sorry, you were rather fond of him, weren’t you? If it’s any consolation, I’m half him, same body; I’ve got his memories, his feelings. He was rather fond of you, too. Very fond, I’d say. Tell me, Pendragon, does your wife know you share your bed with your servant?”

“Enough!” Arthur shouted, and Gwaine jolted, staring at him with wide, panicked eyes.

“What? I speak the truth. I know what he knew, we were one once.”

“That gives you no right – ”

“Oh it gives me every right” Emrys all but snarled

Arthur stared. “I am what you created, sir King. Too late for take backs now!” He grinned victoriously.

“No”

“Oh yes”

Arthur walked out, his head spinning and knees shaking. Merlin was gone; he’d sacrificed Merlin and kept whatever the hell this was. Two sides of the same side, he’d said. He had heard that before, he just never understood it. But now, it was painfully obvious. 

He’d tried to sacrifice Merlin’s magic, instead, he’d sacrificed Merlin, keeping his psychotic other personality.

He’d tried to get rid of Merlin’s magic, when it was his destiny to bring magic back to Camelot. He felt sick and wronged. Why had he never been told of this before? He turned on his heels, and walked back into the chambers, where Gaius and Gwaine were unwrapping the bandages from around his wrists. Arthur winced at the bloody mess he’d made by tying the rope. Guilt panged in his chest as Merlin screamed bloody murder while Gaius applied a thick paste to the wounds before wrapping them in fresh bandages

“There” Gaius announced when he was finished “That’s better”

Merlin snorted “It doesn’t feel better”

“Yes well” Gaius thrust a potion at him “Drink that and it will”.

Merlin’s face screwed up in disgust as he drank it. “It tastes worse than he smells!” He gestured towards Gwaine, who just smiled weakly.

Arthur cleared his throat, and everyone turned to look at him with various degrees of interest.

“Can I speak with Mer – Emrys – alone for a minute?”

“I never thought I’d say this, but gladly” Gwaine patted his shoulder on his way out, and Gaius collected and couple of potions in a basket and smiled gingerly at Arthur.

“I’d best do my rounds, can’t be neglecting the patients” He walked out, muttering “Good luck” Under his breath. 

Arthur sat on the chair next to the bed, staring at Merlin for a minute. He seemed to have changed, he didn’t know how it was possible, but Emrys was changing him, His blue eyes were harder now, staring at Arthur critically.

“The once and future king has returned!” Emrys announced with a joyous grin

“What does that mean?” Arthur asked sharply. 

“It means that we have a great destiny to fulfil, Pendragon. And I’ve seen what we can do, together. And it’s grand, sir king. You think magic is evil, but it’s not” His eyes softened. “Magic is only as evil as those who wield it, and I can assure, I am not evil”

Arthur took a deep breath. “You said that you were the son of a dragon lord?”

Emrys smirked. “Yes, don’t worry; it was just a shock to me as it was to you”

“How long did you know that?”

Emrys shrugged nonchalantly. “Gaius told me, just before we set of to find Balinor, my father.” He smirked. “And you said no man is worth my tears”

Arthur blood ran cold; remembering what he’d said to him, remembering Merlin’s reaction to the dragon lords’ death. It was his father all along.

“I’m sorry” He said dumbly.

“Me too. There’s a lot he could have taught me”

“You said magic isn’t evil”

“Think of magic as a sword. On its own, it won’t cause harm. It’s who uses the sword. Some use it for evil, others for defence.”

Arthur nodded. “All these years I’ve known you, you never once sought out any gratitude, you kept it all to yourself, you received no thanks, you still worked day and night for me, for my kingdom, why?”

“Because I believe in you, Arthur Pendragon, and the kingdom we will build, together.”

At a loss for words, he stood abruptly. “I’ll be back tomorrow, it’s getting late, you should get some sleep” He walked out and back to his own chambers, where Gwen was waiting nervously. 

“How is he?” She demanded

“Still the same. Sit, I need to talk to you”

 

*

 

He’d made the decision before he’d spoken to Gwen, really. It was just rude not to include the Queen on major decisions. He walked into Gaius’ chambers, to find Emrys sitting up in bed. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, taking Emrys’ hand in his own, looking hard at the bloodied bandage around his wrists.

“Where are the clean bandages?”

Emrys nodded at a cupboard in the corner of the room, and Arthur retrieved them, kneeling at the side of the bed, he unwrapped the old bandage carefully.

“I’ve been thinking, Emrys” Arthur said as impassively as he could manage.

“Oh?”

“If what you say is true – ”

“Which it is”

“I believe you. I don’t know why, you’re just a demented version of my Merlin, but my instincts tell me that you’re telling me the truth” he stared at Emrys, and the emotions on his face was so raw and pure, that just for a moment, he could have been his Merlin. “I’m enforcing a new law”

Emrys’ eyes widened.

“All sorcerers must declare themselves to me, and must state their allegiance, and they may live freely and safely without fear of being executed. Those using magic for good will be safe, those who use it for evil or their own personal gain will be punished”

Tears slid down Emrys’ face. Wiping them away with the pad of his thumb, Arthur smiled weakly. “Don’t cry”

“I don’t believe it” Emrys whispered, laughing shakily. “I thought it would take years to convince you”

 

“You are part of Merlin, and Merlin would never lie to me about something like this. I trust you, Emrys”

Grinning, Emrys slowly pressed his lips to Arthurs’, a small but sure sign that a small part of Merlin was still there, and that he wouldn’t be forgotten. They were making history, and fulfilling their destiny, together.


End file.
